New adventure
by DedsecAP
Summary: Aku ga bisa buat sumary :D akan kubuat setelah aku posting chapter kedua :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Aku balik lagi ke fanfiction~ xD kali ini dedsec mau buat cerita crosscover seperti sebelumnya, meskipun aku yakin ceritanya ga bagus :D, aku juga tambahkan beberapa orang dari anime lain, beberapa kuambil dari novel aslinya ada tyang ku buat oc :D ini Cuma test aja ya, aku ngambil aspek ini dari beberapa orang :D maaf yang marasa alur ceritanya ku ambil :D sebenernya aku sudah mau buat cerita tentang naruto lagi :D tapi dengan fairy tail xD oh ya, langsung ke cerita aja**

Saat ini Naruto sedang berada diambang kematian, bagaimana tidak, kini dia tengah menghadapi Sang Rabbit goddess Kaguya Ootsusuki, Meskipun naruto telah memiliki kekuatan indra yang diberikan sasuke, dia tetap merasa kesuliatan melawan dewa shinobi ini (beneran dewa :V, kalau ada yang bingung kenapa sasuke mati, itu karena sasuke mengorbankan dirinya dimakan oleh kaguya :v tapi masih sempat memberikan naruto cakra indra soal sasuke, tetep ada di cerita kok xD) ditambah dengan ocehan dari tai hitam yang berada di tangan kaguya (zetsu hitam :v)

" **HAHAHA! NARUTO KAU TIDAK MUNGKIN BISA MENGALAHKAN OKAA-SAMA! KEKUATAN MU ITU SEPERTI SERANGGA DI MATA OKAA-SAMA! HAHAHA"**

"DIAM KAU LENDIR HITAM SIALAN!" balas Naruto dengan jengkel

" **APA! KAU BILANG!?"**

"AKU BILANG LENDIR HITAM SIALAN! PUAS!?" naruto pun langsung berlari menyerang kaguya, namun kaguya sudah bersiap dengan hal itu dan langsung mengeluarkan all killing ash bonenya, naruto dengan susah payah menghindar

Namun saat naruto ingin menyerang kaguya dengan rasengan, tidak disangkan kaguya menggerakkan tangan tempat zetsu hitam hinggap (emang burung :v) dan mengenainya, zetsu pun keluar dan naruto tidak meninggalkan kesempatan itu, dia langsung menyerang zetsu hitam habis habisan dengan kejengkelan yang dia tahan

"MAKAN NI RASENGAN ZETSU! AMBIL LEBIH BANYAK! LEBIH BANYAK LAGI!" kata naruto yang terus menerus menyerang zetsu dengan cho odama rasengannya yang sudah dialiri kekuatan ashura serta chidori yang dia dapatkan dari sisa cakra sasuke dan indra dan itu sukses membuat zetsu hitam tewas tanpa jejak :v

'sial, kenapa aku menggunakan setengah cakra ku yang tersisa untuk menghabisi lender itu, gpp worth it!' kata naruto terengah engah dengan pose nice guy

Naruto yang langsung menyadari cakra kaguya mendekat pun langsung ke dalam mode bertahan, tetapi betapa kagetnya dia melihat perempuan cantik yang mirip dengan kaguya, tapi lebih cantik karena dia tidak memiliki 3 mata dan tanduk :v (kalau bingung gimana rupa kaguya sekarang, cari di google Emilia re zero, atau aku mungkin taruhun gambar nya di cover ini :v)

"s..siapa kau!" Tanya naruto kaget bukan main

"a..aku kaguya.. kaguya ootsusuki… a..ano bisa beritau aku dimana? Mmm spike-kun?" Tanya kaguya dengan malu dan membuat naruto kaget

"k..kau tidak ingat bahwa kau sedang berada di tengah perang dunia shinobi dan menyerang kami? Dan juga namaku naruto!" kaget naruto yang masih shock terhadap apa yang dia dengar

"sejauh yang ku ingat, aku sedang bermain bersama hagoromo dan hamura… dimana kedua anakku!?" kata kaguya kaget dan langsung menuju kea rah naruto

"oji-san sedang berada di elemental nation dan soal hamura jiji aku tidak tau dan jangan menghiraukan namaku!" kata naruto dengan setengah teriak dan membuat kaguya kaget

"apa maksudmu elemental nation?" kata kaguya dengan bingung dan menghiraukan naruto lagi

"elemental nation adalah 5 desa tersembunyi yang memiliki kage sebagai pemimpin mereka, dan impianku adalah untuk menjadi hokage! Ketua desa konoha!" kata naruto dengan cengiran kas nya dan pose nice guy

"aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, tapi luka yang kalian alami itu, karena aku kan? Kalau gitu tolong pukul aku!" kata kaguya dengan senyum dan dimatanya naruto bersumpah melihat lambing cinta (hati tu loh :v)

'apa ni, entah kenapa aku punya perasaan untuk menampar kaguya' tapi tangan naruto sudah bergerak sebelum pikirannya memproses

Plak!

"ahhhnnnn, lebih keras naruto-sama!" 'eh?' naruto bingung dengan sifat kaguya tiba tiba

'jadi ini salah satu contoh orang penyakitan yang horny ketika dilukai?' batin naruto sambil kebingunan dan naruto pun menamparnya dengan lebih keras

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH~~~~~" teriak kaguya dengan nikmat dan kaguya pun cum dengan dahsyat, naruto pun tidak tau harus bagaimana

'hmm, aneh biasanya aku tidak senang memukul perempuan, tapi ntah kenapa aku merasa ingin sekali untuk melakukan berbagai hal buruk sekarang, apakah sifat si teme masuk ke dalam diriku? Tidak mungkin, si teme itu seperti raja yang sombong angkuh dan tidak memiliki sifat baik sama sekali, tunggu dulu… berarti benar sifat si teme sudah merasuki jiwaku…. TIIIIIDAAAAAAAAK!' batin naruto meskipun begitu ia tetap ber BDSM dengan kaguya

"ahhhhhhhh, naruto-sama~~~~~ mulai sekarang kau ada lah daddy ku!, master! Kekasih dan juga suamiku!terus! aaaaaaaaaaaah!" teriak kaguya nikmat sementara naruto cengir cengir aja, dan tanpa naruto sadari, kekuatan kaguya masuk ke dalam naruto dan menyisakan kaguya cakra selevel para kage

Karena hal itu, naruto berubah, rambutnya tidak lagi pirang melainkan putih, dia memiliki 3 mata shari rinnegan,dia tidak memiliki tanduk tapi giginya menjadi lebih tajam dari sebelumnya, dan kumisnya juga menghilang, dia juga lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya (naruto yang sekarang kayak ban dari nanatsu no taizai)

"wow" kata naruto dengan takjub

"b..bagaimana perasaan anda naruto-sama?" kata kaguya yang terengah engah

"aku merasa bisa melakukan apa pun yang tidak bisa kulakukan sebelumnya" kata naruto dengan takjub erasakan kekuatan barunya (ea lebay ea xD)

"fufu, itu karena aku memberikan ¾ kekuatan ku pada naruto-sama, lagipula naruto-sama lebih tampan seperti ini" kata kaguya dengan senyum lembut sepertinya sudah sembuh dari efek samping cum :v

"baiklah sekarang kita harus kembali, tapi…"

"tapi apa naruto-sama?" Tanya kaguya dengan bingung

"aku tidak tau caranya" kata naruto dengan malu tidak cocok dengan penampilan barunya

"hihihi, anda hanya perlu mengalirkan cakra ke tangan dan gunakan shari rinnegan untuk menentukan lokasinya" kata kaguya yang masih tersenyum

"ok, akan kucoba" kata naruto tapi tidak lah mudah, karena cakra naruto yang besar susah dikendalikan naruto meskipun dengan bantuan semua biju, termasuk shinju (fanfic ku loh :v) , meskipun begitu naruto bisa kembali ke tempat perang

Seketika naruto keluar dari portal, semua yang berada disana termasuk rikudo sennin langsung masuk ke dalam mode bertahan untuk bersiap siap akan serangan yang akan dikeluarkan naruto karena mereka tidak tau itu naruto :D

"siapa kau anak muda, kenapa aura mu terasa familiar… jangan jangan kau..shinju?" kata hagoromo yang membuat semua orang disana makin bersiap akan keadaan terburuk, tapi betapa kagetnya mereka ketika orang yang mereka kenal sebagai rikudo sennin itu malah dipukul kepalanya oleh perempuan cantik yang berada di samping naruto

"bukan, dia itu adalah suami ku, naruto" kata kaguya dengan senyum yang membuat hagoromo ikut tersenyum, tetapi langsung kaget

"maksudmu, orang yang kekuatan nya sangat besar itu merupakan naruto uzumaki?" kata hagoromo yang membayangkan chibi naruto yang berteriak aku akan mengalahkan madara dan memenangkan perang ini

"yup" kata naruto yang menjawab bukan kaguya (enak sekali naruto ini ya, main potong orang ngomong :v)

Minato pun menangis dengan bahagia, begitu juga dengan para kage yang lain, bedanya para kage tidak menangis ya, setelah hashirama, tobirama, hiruzen dan minato mengucapkan selamat tinggal, mereka pun di kembalikan ke surge oleh jurus hagoromo

"jadi, hahahaha, naruto, haruskah aku memanggilmu tou-san mulai sekarang?" kata hagoromo dengan senyum yang membuat naruto malu tidak tau harus berkata apa

"kupikir tidak usah, meskipun aku adalah istri kaguya mulai sekarang, kau tetap lebih tua daripada aku, jadi aku akan tetap memanggilmu ojii-san!" kata naruto dengan cengiran kas nya

"lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang naruto?" Tanya hagoromo, melihat kembali situasi sekarang, dimana teman teman seperjuangan naruto meninggal dunia dengan terhormat, naruto pun langsung menggunakan jurus elemen kayu untuk membuat peti mati bagi semua orang dan teman teman seperjuangannya

"mungkin aku akan melatih kekuatan baruku" kata naruto yang langsung dijawab kaguya

"dan melakukan kesenangan lainnya" kata kaguya dengan senyum nafsu yang langsung membuat naruto dan hagoromo senyum kecut

"jaga baik baik kaa-sama, naruto, aku akan tetap bersama dan menjaga kalian" kata hagoromo dengan senyum dan dia diselimuti oleh cahaya dan hilang kemudian

"nah ayo kita pergi tsuma" kata naruto dengan senyum nya kearah kaguya

"ha'I anata| kata kaguya yang membalas naruto dengan senyum juga

 **Beberapa ribu tahun kemudian**

Naruto sudah menyelesaikan latihannya, dia habis bangun tidur dan langsung dibangunkan kaguya untuk mandi dan makan (naruto tinggal di gua di dekat sungai ya :v) naruto sangan iri kepada para bijuu yang masih bisa enak enakan tidur tanpa mempedulikan apapun

"ayo anata, jangan malas malasan!" kata kaguya yang langsung membangunkan naruto

"5 menit lagiii" kata naruto yang masih malas untuk bangun

"mou, nanti ramennya jadi dingin loh" kata kaguya yang langsung senyum setelah memperhatikan tingkah laku naruto yang langsung bangun dan lari ke dapur

Setelah makan mandi dan melakukan 'itu' di kamar mandi (IYKWIM :v) naruto pun keluar gua untuk tidur dan melihat langit

'aku mengerti kenapa shikamaru selalu melakukan ini' kata naruto dengan senyum, naruto sudah bosan tinggal di dunia ini, dia sudah sering berkeliling dan melihat seisi dunia, mengenal berbagai macam orang

"nee, kaguya" kata naruto yang melihat kaguya sudah duduk disampingnya sambil menatapnya

"hmm?"

"apakah ada dunia yang lain disana? Apakah benar dunia kita ini dunia parallel? Bagaimana cara agar kita bisa masuk kedalamnya?" kata naruto yang membuat kaguya tersenyum mengerti

"kau sudah bosan disini kan anata? Ya, memang benar ada dunia yang lain dari dunia kita, entah dimana, aku tau cara agar kita bisa pergi" kata kaguya penuh senyum ketika naruto langsung menatapnya dengan cute foxy eyes nya

"akan kujelaskan anata" kata kaguya yang langsung memberitau naruto, naruto pun langsung mencobanya, seketika didepannya ada sebuah pintu besar yang berwarna emas yang bercorak sangat megah

"apakah ini aman?" Tanya naruto dengan keringat yang berjatuhan, meskipun dia telah menjadi tuhannya cakra, tetapi dia masih takut akan apa yang berada disamping pintu, itu karena kaguya pernah menyuruhnya nonton beberapa film horror yang sukses membuat naruto takut dan masih agak trauma dengan hal itu

"tentu saja, aku rasa" kata kaguya dengan pelan di akhirnya, naruto menyadari hal itu tapi pura pura tidak dengar, naruto langsung membuka pintu itu dan langsung ada cahaya yang sangat terang menyambutnya

"ayo kita masuk" kata naruto yang langsung memegang tangan kaguya

"ya" kata kaguya dengan senyumm naruto dan kaguya langsung masuk ke pintu itu secara bersamaan dengan menutup mata

Naruto dan kaguya merasa aneh pada awalnya, mereka merasa mereka sedang naik sesuatu yang dibelok belokkan secara mendadak singkatnya mual, tapi setelah itu selesai mereka langsung membuka mata dan betapa kagetnya mereka dengan apa yang mereka lihat

"Naga?" Tanya naruto yang membuat kaguya kebingungan

"apa itu naga anata?" Tanya kaguya

"naga itu adalah kadal besar yang memiliki kekuatan, tapi para shinobi menggunakan bentuk naga sebagai manifestasi elemen mereka, seperti mokuryuu hashirama jiji" kata naruto dengan suara besar yang membuat naga yang mereka bicarakan itu mendesah dan kesal

' **mereka datang tidak diundang, malah mengejekku lagi' kata naga itu kesal** , ge er sekali :v

 **Alright guys! Itu untuk prologue ya! Semoga kalian menyukainya! Kalau kalian menyukainya, aku akan membuat chapter berikutnya :D byee!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry ya buat updatenya yang lama hehe xD… soalnya aku sudah kuliah hehe :D… ku usahakan updatenya cepat ya… oh ya soal pairing nya itu aku ga mau buat banyak banyak lagi…. Pusing ntar gimana mau nentuin ceritanya gimana Xp… ga usah banyak babibu lagi ya! Yuk masuk ke chapter 1**

Saat ini Naruto dengan kaguya tengah berbincang bincang dengan naga besar yang diketahui sebagai great red naga yang menyambut naruto di tempat kaleidoskop ini (sorry ya ku lupa namanya :D)

" **jadi kenapa kalian berada disini? Manusia biasanya tidak bisa memasuki tempat ini tapi kalian seperti tidak terpengaruh dengan hal itu siapa kalian sebernarnya?" Tanya great red kepada naruto yang sedang berbicara dengan kaguya**

"hmm? Yah kami tidak sepenuhnya manusia" kata naruto dengan nada riang

" **kenapa demikian?"** Tanya great red yang masih curiga terhadap kedatangan naruto dan kaguya

"itu… susah untuk dijelaskan" kata naruto dengan ketawa ringan

" **kenap-"**

"hey kadal, jangan banyak Tanya, master adalah orang yang sibuk, kalau kau disini hanya untuk bertanya lebih baik kau pergi jauh jauh shoo shoo, kau mengganggu kencan kami shoo shoo" kata kaguya yang kesal dengan great red, great red sangat kesal sampai tumbuh perempatan di dahi nya ( emang bisa ya? xD, magic is real xD)

"maa maa kaguya, kita harus sopan terhadap orang lain, atau naga lain, setidaknya ini menjadi pelajaran bagimu untuk selalu hormat kepada yang lain" kata naruto dengan senyum kecutnya yang membuat great red menaikkan alisnya dengan bingung

' **manusia ini aneh, tidak.. auranya tidak seperti manusia… mungkin alien? Baru pertama kali aku melihat makhluk dengan kekuatan sebesar ini… ini akan menjadi sangat menarik' pikir great red dengan seringaiannya**

" **aku tidak melarang kalian berada disini, apapun alasan kalian itu pasti bisa dimengerti, karena itu sebaiknya kalian pergi dari sini sebelum seorang naga menjengkelkan datang " kata great red kepada naruto dan kaguya**

"ya terima kasih banyak red, tapi kalau boleh tau siapa naga itu?" Tanya naruto yang membuat kaguya bingung dan great red sweatdropped (sorry kalo bahasanya bilingual xD)

" **pokoknya kalian harus pergi, dia itu , menjengk—"**

"great red lebih baik kau pergi dari sini, ini rumahku" kata sebuah gadis kecil memakai baju gothic Lolita yang membuat naruto, kaguya dan great red sweat dropped

" **oh shit"**

"umm great red? Ini anakmu?" Tanya naruto ke great red yang membuat great tambah sweat dropped

" **kau bercanda? Kalaupun aku punya anak, aku tidak ingin anakku membunuh bapaknya sendiri" kata great red yang membuat narutot sweatdropped**

"great red kau mendengarkanku!? Jangan pura pura tidak dengar kau kadal" kata anak kecil itu sambil menginjak injakan kakinya yang membuat naruto dan great red sweat dropped sementara kaguya langsung memeluk gadis itu

"ohh gadis manis gadis manis, kenapa kau tersesat? Mau bermain sama kakak?" kata kaguya yamg membuat para lelaki sweat dropped

"aku bukan gadsi manis! Aku ophis" kata ophis sambil menodongkan dadanya yang membuat mata kaguya menjadi lambing cinta

"aww dia sangat imut, master! Boleh aku bawa dia besama kita? Dia sangat imuuuuut" kata kaguya yangsedang memeluk ophis dengan sangat era tang membuat ophis sesak apalagi ditengah tengah oppai kaguya yang sizenyya D-cup

" **ningen"**

"ya red"

" **aku lupa namamu"**

"naruto"

" **naruto selamat, kau mendapatkan gadis imut bergothic Lolita yang berniat membunuhku karena mengira aku mengambil rumahnya"**

"makasi red"

…

…

"TUNGGU DULU! APA KAU BILANG TADI?" teriak naruto ke great red yang membuat great red tertawa kecil

" **aku menyuruh mu membawa pergi ophis" kata great red yang membuat kaguya senang dan langsung berlari ke naruto sambil menggendong kagua**

"boleh ya master! Boleh ya boleh ya!" kata kaguya dengan penuh harap, sementara yang di peluk menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya ke naruto yang membuat naruto sweat dropped

"tapii…"

"ohh daddy pleaseeee~~~" kata kaguya memelas dan memohon dengan iris matanya yang berubah menjadi lambing hati sementara yang dipeluk meronta ronta dan menggeleng gelengkan kepalnya ke naruto

"hah, maaf ophis.. aku tidak bisa menolak princess ini.. tapi ingat kaguya, kau harus menjaga ophis atau kau akan menerima hukuman" kata naruto dengan nafsu dimatanya yang menampar pantat kaguya yang membuat kaguya mendesah dan membuat ahegao

"t..tidak masalah… aku senang menerima hukumannyaaaaa" kata kaguya yang mendesah yang membuat ophis menutup matanya

" **selamat naruto, tanpa kau sadari kau sudah memiliki sebuah keluarga" kata great red yang membuat naruto kaget**

"bagaimana kau tau? Kata naruto

" **hey, aku dijuluki naga tekuat tanpa bukti tau, aku melihat ingatanmuy, meskipun tidak semuanya, dan meskipun dia bukan anak kandungmu, selamat naruto"** kata great red yang membuat naruto menangis bahagia

"terima kasih great red" kata naruto dengan tangis bahagia yang membuat kaguya dan ophis kaget, kaguya tidak pernah sekalipun melihat naruto menangis

"jadi ophis akan menjadi anak pertama kita ya naruto-koi" kata kaguya yang memeluk ophis dan mendengkatkan diri kepada naruto yang membuat ophis kaget

"iya tsuma" kata naruto yang membuat ophis kaget dan menangis yang membuat 3 orang disana kaget

" ada apa ophis-chan? Kau tidak menyukainya?" Tanya kaguya dengan sedih yang membuat ophis tersenyum

"tidaak bukan itu… ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan hal yang manusia rasakan" kata ophis yang membuat great red kaget

"arigato.. kaa-chan, tou-chan" kata ophis yang membuat kaguya tersenyum lebar dan memeluknya yang diikuti naruto

"tidak apa apa ophis-chan" kata naruto dan kaguya mengangguk tentang hal itu sementara ophis tersenyum dan langsung memegang tangan kaguya dan naruto

" **selamat untuk kalian semua, tetapi ophis, kau harus menahan kekuatanmu agar tidak diketahui oleh makhluk yang lain, eksistensi kita sangat berbahya, aku tau kau tidak bisa menahan kekuatanmu sendiri, naruto bisa membantumu, dia ahlinya segel"** kata great red yang membuat naruto menodongkan dadanya dengan bangga

"benar musume, aku akan memulainya sekarang aku akan membuatnya tidak sakit" kata naruto yang langsung membuat segel di perut ophis

"benar katamu great red, kekuatan ophis sangat besar, hampir setara dengan mu" kata naruto dengan serius yang membuat great red ikut serius

"kalian bisa bermain main dulu, aku dan great red punya sesuatu yang harus dibicarakan" kata naruto kepada kaguya dan ophis yang membuat mereka tersenyum dan langsung berlari lari menjauhi naruto dan great red

"great red, dia juga?" Tanya naruto dengan serius kepada great red

" **ya, dia adalah naga tanpa batas, kekuatan nya tidak bisa diperhitungkan bahkan aku tidak mengetahui batas kemampuannya, banyak orang yang sudah mengincarnya dan ingin menjadikan dia alat" kata great red dengan serius yang membuat naruto menggeram**

"tidak akan ada yang mengambil ophis dari aku and kaguya, mereka akan berpikir dua kali ketika melihat tuhan murka" kata naruto dengan serius yang membuat great red tersenyum

" **pasti, mereka tidak akan berani mengambilnya karena kalian akan menjaganya, kau adalah Tuhan naruto, eksistensi tak terbatas, sesuatu yang kekal, yang tidak bisa dilukai oleh apapun, tidak akan ada yang berani melawan kehendakmu"** kata great red yang membuat naruto tersenyum

"aku bukanlah Tuhan red, aku adalah aku, Uzumaki naruto, manusia yang tidak bisa diprediksi dari konohagakure" kata naruto kepada great red yang membuat great red tersenyum puas terhadap jawaban yang diberikan naruto

" **baiklah naruto, kalau itu jawabanmu" kata great red dengan senyum**

"kaguya! Ophis! Ayo kita pergi" kata naruto yang membuat kaguya dan ophis lari menuju naruto dengan tertawa

" **sudah ingin pergi?" Tanya great red kepada naruto**

"iya, perjalanan kami masih panjang, lain kali kami akan berkunjung lagi, lagi pula ini rumah kita kan?" kata naruto yang membuat great red kaget

" **maksudmu.."**

"ya, kau akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami juga, ya kan kak?"

" **maksudmu aku menjadi paman?** " kata great red dengan ketidakpercayaan

"tentu saja, tapi sebelum itu"

 _ **Onmyouton : banbatzu souzo**_

Didepan mereka langsung tercipta sebuah rumah yang hampir menyamai mansion, dengan kolam renang sebesar planet bumi (biar muat great red berenang xD)

" **hmm? Kau membuat kolam renang naruto-kun?" kata suara dari dalam kepala naruto yang naruto sudah lupakan sejak dia datang kesini**

"sudah bangun kurahime? Bagaimana dengan yang lain?" Tanya naruto yang membuat kaguya dan ophis heran

" **hanya shinju dan aku yang bangun naruto-kun, yang lain masih tidur"** kata kurahime yang diikuti oleh nguapan shinju

" **ohayou naruto-kun" kata shinju yang masih setengah bangun**

"ohayou shinju, siap siap ya, kalian akan kupanggil sekalian kalian mandi" kata naruto dengan nada pranknya yang membuat kaguya terengah engah dengan nafsunya sementara ophis dan great red sweatdropped

" **apa maksudmu naruto-ku—"**

Byur

Itulah suara yang terdengar, ada 10 orang yang terkena prank naruto dan mereka semua langsung bangun dan kaget

"hahahaha, selamat paki my beautiful bijuu" kata naruto yang membuat para bijuu langsung naik dari kolam

"kenapa kau melakukan itu naruto-sama! Kalau kau ingin memakai tubuhku tinggal bilang saja" kata shukaku yang langsung berpose sexy dan membuat ophis malu sehingga great red menggunakan kukunya untuk menutup mata ophis

"belum saatnya shu-chan" kata naruto dengan senyum

" ini akan menjadi rumah baru kita, kalau kalian capek tinggal tidur disini, kalau kalian ingin mengikuti perjalanan aku ikut aku" kata naruto

" kau mau pergi kemana naruto-kun?" Tanya kurahime

"mengelilingi dunia tentunya" kata naruto

"tou-chan, siapa tante tante ini?" Tanya ophis dengan bingung, mereka tiba tiba muncul dan langsung menyebur ke kolam renang, apa mereka segitu inginnya berenang langsung menyeburkan diri mereka kekolam renang (disini mindset nya ophis masih anak anak ya, meskipun secara umur dia udah tua, hey ini fanfic saya ya xD)

"hmm, naruto-san? Siapa anak kecil ini?" Tanya kurahime yang membuat naruto dan kaguya tersenyum

"anakku dan kaguya" kata naruto dan membuat kaguya senang

"APPAAAA!? KENAPA KALIAN MEMULAINYA SEBELUM KAMI! TAPI AKU TIDAK PERNAH MELIAT PERUT KAGUYA HAMIL SEBELUMNYA, APAKAH INI MIMPI, AKU HANYA TIDUR SELAMA 1 HARI FULL DAN KAGUYA SUDAH MELAHIRKAN, OMG!" teriak shukaku dan para jinchuriki yang lain ikut mengangguk

"tou-chan?"

 **Sorry guys kalo ending nya nyangkut ya! Aku soalnya sibuk akhir akhir ini, maaf ya, aku minta maaf yang sebesar besarnya, aku usahakan chapter depan akan lebih cepat keluar ok? Dedsec sampai disini makasi sudah membaca :D**


	3. Chapter 3 notice

Hi guys, sudah lama kita tidak berjuma :D

Maaf ya, tahun tahun kemarin menjadi tahub yg tersulit buat sy sendiri, kerjaan yg banyak membuat sy lupa untuk mengupdate story story yg sy buat, maaf banget yaaaaaaa

Jadi gini, author mau nanya pada para reader, mau author lanjutin cerita sebelumnya atau buat cerita baru? Author mau buat cerita witcher 3, mgsv phantom pain sama naruto lagi :3

Author baru baru ini selesein gamenya mgsv, dan author suka banget sama pairing venom snake sama quiet, begitu juga dengan witcher 3..

Tolong review agar author tau yaaa

Makasi banyak


	4. Maaf :( notice

Maaf ya.. reader dan reviewer sekalian.. author minta maaf yang sebesar besarnya.. karena author belum sempat update ceritanya.. jujur saja, author ingin melanjutkan ceritanya, tapi author sadar cringe sekali cerita yang author buat sebelumnya.. jadi author berencana untuk me rewritenya tpi secara tidak langsung juga masih memasukkan plot author sebelumnya ke cerita yang baru xD, tenang aja naruto masih sama kaguya kok, mereka ga kemana mana xD, jadi author minta tanggapan para reader, sekalian dari author, secepat mungkin author akan membuat ceritanya ataupun updatenya setelah kalian review, trims :


End file.
